


人渣的本愿

by fsc0106



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, all渣设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsc0106/pseuds/fsc0106
Relationships: all也, 温闻尔雅, 琛也
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

姚琛打电话来的时候刘也和翟潇闻刚完事儿。翟潇闻先跑去洗的澡，浴室地板也说不清是什么材质，水落在地板上声音格外响，就像在下雨。

“英国下雨了？”

刘也没什么力气，整个人瘫在床上开着免提，很懒很懒的嗯了一声。姚琛以为他困了，声音都放轻柔了

“困了吗？”

这回刘也心里头才生出一丝丝愧疚来，但一时脑子转不过来，干脆装到底，很轻很软的又回了他一个嗯。

“那快睡吧，晚…”  
“你快去洗吧。”

两句话同时响起来，刘也反应过来的时候电话那头已经沉默了，一个安字很明显的卡在那里没发出来。他猛地跳起来，拿手机的时候不巧就碰上了红键——挂了…

刘也失语，抬头望向始作俑者。翟潇闻很是无辜的耸了耸肩，手上还在擦头发

“姚琛吗？那也哥哥你要完了。”

刘也眨了眨眼睛，然后很是不可置信的瞪了这个幸灾乐祸的人一眼

翟潇闻完全没觉得有什么威慑力，笑嘻嘻在那描述

“他肯定会给你戴那个…好像是叫贞操环，然后慢慢的艹你，让你哭着求他。等你嗓子都快哭哑…”

刘也耳根都给听红了，脑子到还没被这些黄色废料给填住。他一时间说不出内心那种复杂感，问的很冷静

“你和他做了？”

翟潇闻还是那样嬉皮笑脸的，但没接话。他从那边快速走过来，手一把扯住刘也脚踝往床边拖

“给我说硬了，我现在想和你做。”

刘也心里头还是有些堵，手便抓着床边暗示自己的抗拒。翟潇闻便把手覆上去试图和人十指相扣卸他力道，嘴上荤话没停

“英国这种宫廷大床就是好，够高。你可以站着趴在床沿上我后入你，保证爽。”

刘也假装顺从的从床上站起来，和翟潇闻隔了段距离同他协商：要的话可以，得让他站着缓一缓。翟潇闻自然同意。可刘也应当是和翟潇闻学的鬼机灵，转过身就往浴室跑。

“你自己冷静吧。”

结果话刚说完，刘也就脚下一滑跌了一跤，很是狼狈。翟潇闻边向他走边笑

“看来是我刚刚太厉害了，也哥哥都站不稳。”

刘也自己站起来，很是无语翟潇闻无时不刻的自信

“明明就是地上的水…”

他话没说完，就被翟潇闻推到墙上亲。吻的又深又急，就像一头发情的，急切的小兽。刘也很快被吻到缺氧，手便往翟潇闻胸前抵。翟潇闻顺势抓住他的手摩挲，自觉很好心的放过了刘也。

刘也被吻的腿软，靠着墙任由他抓着腕子。性欲上脑了，眸子水淋淋的勾人，他把长腿往前伸抵在翟潇闻两腿之前，声音带了些暗哑

“去床上吧。”

翟潇闻把人两腿分开，从人背上一路摸下去在饱满挺翘的臀上狠狠揉捏了几把，然后拖着臀把人抱起来，刘也就很自然的把腿缠在翟潇闻腰上由他把自己抱过去。

他把刘也放在床沿边上，用了他一开始想用的那个姿势。许是因为之前才做过，翟潇闻进去的时候刘也觉着格外敏感，腰塌下去手臂前抻，在翟潇闻眼里头就像舒展身体的猫。

他很是爱怜的把手搁到刘也细腰上，然后埋下身从刘也的后脖颈开始，向着背部行进一路细细密密的又吻又咬。刘也脚是踩在翟潇闻脚上的，两个人的腿贴的格外密合，翟潇闻这么趴下去，深的刘也完全不自抑的叫出来

“太…太深了。”

翟潇闻声音发的含糊不清

“喜欢吗？爽吗？”

边说着，还又凶又狠的抽插了好几十下，每一下还都很刻意的往那一点上顶。刘也觉着这次自己格外不耐艹，每一次进入都完全不是活塞运动那种感觉，翟潇闻每动一下就爽的他抖，更别说翟潇闻现在这种猛冲刺。他抓着翟潇闻给他借力的手，从像猫一样的呻吟到高亢的狐狸叫，仅仅靠着后面就爽的射了出来，滴滴答答顺着床沿落下去。

他人也瘫软下去，一双腿完全站不住，整个人就要往下掉。翟潇闻一时没想到刘也这回这么快就高潮，着急忙慌的就把人窟住防止他掉下去。想了想就干脆把这团绵软的人抱起来扔床上

“这么爽啊？可我好像还早呢。”

后头的记忆，刘也模模糊糊的记不太清楚，只记得被翟潇闻折腾到大半夜，第二天起床的时候只觉得浑身绵软，大腿内侧肌肉疼的走路都发颤。他一边洗漱一边抱怨该死的工作，说着要不是工作他绝对在床上躺一天。

翟潇闻早就洗漱好了，靠着浴室门看刘也，他在刘也眼里头很突兀的就开始解释

“我和姚琛就做过一次。是我有次去找你…”

刘也咕嘟咕嘟把漱口水吐掉，给他比了停的手势

“我不想一大早就听，我的两个男人怎么搞到一起的黄色故事。”

翟潇闻欲言又止，最后只提醒他

“那你反正注意些，我觉得他可磨人。我简直想不到这么温柔的人在床上…”

翟潇闻又被刘也无情打断，这回刘也冲着翟潇闻眨眼卖娇，声音都软软糯糯的

“他很好哄的。”

好。  
那你自求多福。


	2. 人渣的本愿（二）

后头几天翟潇闻和刘也白天忙的脚不沾地，绕是刘也是个有性瘾的，和翟潇闻也只有晚上来一次的精力。

出差这几天就是过的这样快和恍惚，坐上飞机的时候刘也才想起来，他已经三天没和姚琛说过话了。翻手机发现姚琛也就是那晚第二天给他来过一个电话，他自然没接到。然后就没有然后了。

翟潇闻凑过来，看他对着那个未接来电发呆，很快明白过来

“这怎么办啊？”

刘也倒是显得冷静

“先回公司报告完再说吧。”

到公司后，刘也和翟潇闻简单分了后续工作的工，便拿着文件直奔任豪办公室去。

刘也进去以后就噼里啪啦开始说这次工作的情况，很是一本正经，就是眼睛怎么也不分一点去看任豪。任豪觉得有趣，听完就开始笑

“不想我吗？”

“谁想你了？！”

刘也下意识怼他，这时候才抬起头去看任豪。任豪今天穿了一身灰色西装，带着金边眼镜，很有斯文败类的味道。

刘也没忍住在那喃喃“人模狗样。”

任豪看着刘也在怼他了，晓得人应该是气消了不少。便也回怼的毫不客气

“也不知道是谁说过自己像猪的，我人模狗样某人就是人模猪样。”

“你！”

任豪笑的无奈，很是拿人没办法的摇了摇头。他拍拍桌子，示意刘也坐上去，语气里也都是服软味道

“好啦好啦，别气了好不好？”

其实刘也本来也没生他气，上头早就说过副总会在两人当中选。宣布任豪是副总那天刘也也只是气了气自己，后头便主动提出的要和翟潇闻去出差，任豪到觉得他生气了。

他顺了任豪的意坐在桌上，此时居高临下的盯着任豪让他很是畅快。他也没和任豪再纠结生不生气的问题了。他拿脚把任豪坐的椅子勾过来了一些，手在任豪下巴上摩挲，擦了一小片粉色。刘也声音都带着笑意

“来，让爷赏你一个吻。”

任豪盯人盯的直勾勾的，此刻血液翻涌征服欲全都一股涌上来，他猛地站起来，欺身而上反客为主吻了上去。两个人都开始在这个吻上较劲，互相褫夺对方口腔里头的空气。吻着吻着刘也便稍落了下风，他一只手撑住桌子，腿就往任豪腰上缠，缠之前还不忘拿膝盖去挑逗任豪跨间庞然大物，以求在这上头寻些优越。

“砰砰！”

敲门声响的两个人都一愣，任豪见刘也满面绯红，晓得扯谎定是瞒不住外头人，便把刘也牵下来往桌子下按。手忙脚乱安顿好，任豪才清了清嗓子叫人进来。

“任总，我来给您下午三点开会的部分资料…”

刘也在下头已经把他拉链拉开了，用手撸动了一阵，感觉任豪反应还是不够大，便张了唇吮住头部，就像在吃棒冰。还伸了舌尖去舔已经分泌亮晶晶液体的马眼，手也没放过它，很轻很柔的顺着舔舐的节奏撸动囊袋。

“嘶…”任豪没忍住发出了一声响。

秘书刚汇报完准备撤，就被任豪吓了一大跳。又看他面色不对，难免关切

“任总这是病了？”

任豪话说的咬牙切齿

“没事，你出去吧。”

秘书一出去任豪便急不可耐的把刘也从桌下拎起来放到桌上，手上极其麻利的把人下身扒了个精光

“你太不乖了，要给你点惩罚。”

任豪从抽屉里取了润滑把性器淋透，又胡乱在人股沟里头淋了点，便整根没入。刘也又痛又爽，没忍住哭叫出声，吧嗒吧嗒的开始掉眼泪，噙了泪的大眼睛就死死盯住任豪无声控诉。

任豪一时不忍，下身暂时停住了顶弄叫他适应，避开刘也那双眼睛去啃咬他的锁骨，接着往上到脆弱白皙的脖颈，然后是他最为敏感的耳垂。他咬住耳垂感受刘也的呻吟，下身开始动作，边顶边把低音轰在刘也耳边

“叫爸爸。”

刘也晓得这个人在情事上忤逆不得，便真的乖乖的应。绵软的音带着哑

“爸爸…好厉害。”

任豪简直觉得被蛊住了，他的小狐狸真乖。他奖赏般的用舌尖在人耳廓滚过一圈，身下猛烈撞出混着润滑液和肠液的水声。

“那爸爸让宝宝再怀个小宝宝好不好？全都射给你。”

绕是刘也听惯了浑话，此刻也觉得臊的慌。他摇了摇头，唔唔嗯嗯的半天说不出一句完整的话。任豪莫名更是觉得兴致盎然，手伸到刘也前面帮他疏解了，湿热的粘稠液体滴了他一手。他把手支到刘也跟前，刘也就迷迷糊糊的一根根的舔，惹的任豪整个人都酥酥麻麻的痒，便更发了狠冲刺。

刘也还处在不应期里，被任豪这么一弄敏感的不行，才收回去没多久的泪又不自抑的落下来。他眼尾都哭红了，抽抽噎噎的还在吃任豪手上自己的液体，像只受了委屈的奶猫。任豪更是疼的紧，真就几下冲刺交代在绞的死死的内壁里头。

刘也脑子被冲的空白了几秒，反应过来时就一口咬在任豪冷白的腕子上，是真下了狠劲儿的，即刻就发了红。任豪就忍着任由他发泄，刚刚他怀里的奶猫此刻气的呲牙咧嘴竖起了全身的毛

“谁让你射进去的！我没答应！”

任豪抱着刘也，埋在他颈窝里低低的叹

“我知道只有姚琛有这个特权。”

他抬起头望进刘也刚刚哭过的湿润眼眸

“我想试着争取。”

刘也承认自己心跳是漏了一拍，短暂的慌乱之后他笑弯了眼，话里头却全是尖刺

“得了吧任豪，我不是好了伤疤就忘了疼的人。可以不是姚琛，但也不是你。”


	3. Chapter 3

刘也和任豪是不欢而散的。

刘也开车回家的路上都还在自嘲的想，他变成今天这样任豪当数头等功。没有几个人能忍受热恋期的背叛。他和任豪从前任到同事，莫名其妙又走到现在，刘也觉得有些失控。任豪喜欢一切尽在掌握之中的情事，而刘也对一切，都想握在自己手里。

刘也推着行李到门口的时候，脑子里都还是任豪说我想试着争取时的神情。门就是这时候开的。

姚琛立在门口看他，穿了一个无袖衫，露出好看的手臂肌肉线条。刘也估摸着姚琛应该是在做饭，在家里还戴着他送给他的那顶白色棒球帽。

他当即抛下行李冲过去，像树袋熊一样挂在姚琛身上。他眼睛亮晶晶的冲着姚琛笑，语气里都是撒娇意味

“我好想你！”

说完就想亲他，结果直直亲过去被帽子沿打着额头，就当场愣住了。姚琛被他整的发笑，抱着人转了个圈然后把他很轻放在鞋柜上。给他揉了揉额头，摘了棒球帽才的给了刘也一个吻。

“傻子。”

“你才傻！”

刘也得了便宜还卖乖，坐在鞋柜上脚晃晃悠悠的荡。就看着姚琛给他把行李拿进来，然后又蹲下来给他换好拖鞋。刘也满足地吸了吸鼻子，捕捉到空气里的香味

“水煮牛肉！”

“只备了料都闻的出来，你说你是不是狗鼻子。”

姚琛边说着边欺身上来，同他鼻尖碰鼻尖。刘也还在小声反驳

“才不是，我是猪鼻子。”

姚琛在他唇上咬了一口

“做饭之前先办你。”

姚琛每次吻刘也的时候都太温柔了，虔诚认真到刘也错认自己是被珍惜的无上宝物。每一个吻都是珍而重之的烙印。刘也心头泛起细细密密的酸楚，他略略偏头闪了一下，捏住姚琛的衣服下摆，声音低低的

“你别这样…”

姚琛只当他是害羞，拇指拂过刘也微皱的眉，在眉心停了个吻。

“别有负担，和我做的时候就好好享受。”

他把刘也打横抱起往床上扔，用手臂把刘也困囿在有他温热呼吸的一小方天地。姚琛似乎对吻有种特殊的偏执，刚刚已然亲的刘也七荤八素了，此刻仍然没打算放过他水光洌艳的唇。刘也完全在姚琛的温柔攻势下软成一滩水，可他又怕极了姚琛的磨人。于是他伸了手去摸姚琛的腹肌，很轻的撩拨，音儿黏黏糊糊的勾人

“快点好不好…想要…”

姚琛自然没打算放过他，他一只手勾起刘也的下巴，沿着下颚线往上细细密密的啄吻

“不行，小也这几天可不乖。”

他把刘也下身衣物除去，惹得刘也欣喜的往他肩窝里埋，以为他口嫌体正直打算放过自己。结果下一秒就被人解了领带，束在了刘也的性器根部。没用贞操环就用领带，刘也委委屈屈。

他把刘也摆弄成跪趴的姿势，然后很细致的开始给他扩张。这个过程的确磨人，像翟潇闻这种猴急的主最多也就是给他扩三指，只有姚琛不急不忙的给他扩四指，弄的下身泥泞一片。他还偏生抵在入口不进去，就浅浅的戳逗弄刘也，刘也一催他又猛地从会阴抽插过去，头部就抵在刘也的囊袋上激起他一阵战栗。刘也急红了眼，跟他腻腻歪歪的撒娇

“我不想要这个姿势，我想看着你～”

姚琛很轻地叹了一口，看着刘也塌下去，然后护着他肘关节帮他翻过来。他把刘也一双长腿摆成M型，手在跪的粉红的膝盖很是爱不释手的把玩。刘也前头已经开始冒一点亮晶晶的分泌物，他很难耐的拿脚去蹭床单，姚琛放在他膝盖上的手滑落到他大腿根，很是喜爱的把玩大腿内侧一处娇嫩又带些湿润的软肉。姚琛起了兴致，还没忘问他的意见

“想试试腿交吗？”

刘也急地要哭了，咬住下唇一个劲儿地摇头，他实在想不通这个人怎么这么能忍。他晓得这个时候得求饶了，就绵绵软软地求他

“不要…求求你了琛哥哥。”

姚琛明显对琛哥哥这个称谓有了兴趣，笑着问刘也

“还有吗？”

刘也回地很急切

“老公、爸爸、琛…进来嘛求求你了。”

尽管看了很多次，姚琛还是对眼前这人急切求欢的模样兴致盎然。

“好吧今天就满足你。”

他用牙咬住刘也敏感的乳首，咂弄出淫腻的水声，声音含含糊糊的警告

“下不为例。”

姚琛终于把那物什埋了进去，他吸了口气感受被自己一寸一寸撵平的肠璧。刘也没曾想即便这样做了扩张还是被撑地难受，更别提前端还被领带束缚着，他小口小口地哈气来缓解自己地不适。姚琛这时候猛地碰触到那一点了，刘也立刻像触电似的头皮发麻，感觉快感在姚琛的温柔下头反而被放大了数倍，他没自抑地开始落生理性泪水，也不晓得再求些什么，反正嘴里几个称呼不听地跳，接着落得后缀都是“求你了”。

姚琛九浅一深地规律动着，瞧着眼前人被艹得有些神志不清很是爱怜地捧了捧他的脸，然后牵起人右手在腕子上落了个吻，再同人十指相扣。

临近高潮地时候刘也晓得姚琛不会放过自己，干脆赌气憋着又咬住了下唇。姚琛顶地越发狠了，语气有些好笑玩味

“不求我了？”刘也点点头。

姚琛加速抽送了，刘也极快地败下阵来，被弄得前列腺高潮了。姚琛停了停，防止被绞死的湿热内壁整射出来，分了心思去逗弄绑了领带的性器，这绑了领带的样子真像一个礼物的包装—送过他的礼物。他的手活很好，于是刘也本就还没从前列腺高潮缓过神来，又第一次感受到了干性高潮。他下意识收过了一边腿拿手臂抱住，整个人痉挛地蜷缩成粉白的一团，抽抽噎噎地控诉姚琛

“你欺负我…”

姚琛顺着人调整了姿势，接着很快很急地用抽送动作打断刘也地控诉，然后全数把白浊都射进去，还死死堵住了不让它跑出来。姚琛去吻刘也脸上凌乱的泪

“宝贝，这才叫欺负。”


	4. Chapter 4

刘也醒的时候天色已经黑了。自己被收拾的很干爽，还换上了睡衣。水煮牛肉的香味即便是隔了一道门，也还是从门缝里飘进来。

刘也裹着被子在床上滚了几圈，像个泼皮一样扯着嗓子大喊

“姚琛！姚琛！”

姚琛来的很快，也极懂刘也，笑骂了句小赖皮就直接把人抱到餐厅吃的饭。两人都饿坏了，水煮牛肉又下饭，这顿饭吃的都没说什么多的话，只顾风卷残云了。姚琛是先吃完的，给刘也留了最后一片牛肉，然后就撂了筷子看刘也吃饭。

刘也把牛肉喂在嘴里，突然就滚了滴泪落下来。姚琛惊了一瞬，有些迟疑问他

“怎么啦？”

“没事…被烫到了。”

姚琛看破不说破，都吃到最后了又怎么会被烫到。他心里头莫名有了点预感，埋下头拿起手机漫不经心的划

“那你吃慢点。”

“你和翟潇闻…”

刘也突然问他。姚琛放下手机，还是要面对。他抬头望进那双眼

“那你呢？”

刘也勾了个平常撒娇时候的笑

“我们分手吧。”

姚琛没接话，垂了眼眸不知道在想什么，静默的像一坛死水。刘也真的等了很久他的反应，然后又自顾自说

“你就当我是个人渣吧。我有性瘾，我缺不了床伴。”

这句话听的姚琛几乎要暴起了，重庆方言的脏话在心里滚了一圈，白羊座的暴躁基因第一次在刘也身上躁动起来。他长舒了一口气调整心情，抬眼看刘也的时候发现他在哭—这个人除了在床上好像还从来没这么哭过。

“我其实本来只想要你一点点纯粹的爱。”

姚琛欲言又止，刘也的泪大滴大滴地砸在桌子上。他说不出话了，心脏都揪得疼。他故作轻松问刘也

“要我帮你收拾东西吗？”

刘也拒绝了姚琛帮他收拾东西，在客房里将就了一晚上，第二天等着姚琛上班走了，他才起来慢悠悠地收拾好一切。自家那个冰冷冷的单身公寓他还暂时不想回，就发了条朋友圈：无家可归了，有人收留我吗？

没想到是夏之光回的最快：  
？？？  
你来我家。

其实夏之光和刘也认识好多年了。也不知道是缘分还是孽缘，夏之光刘也还有翟潇闻从高中开始，就一直是同学。只是刘也和翟潇闻更孽缘深重一些，大学毕业甚至进了同一家公司。夏之光这种富二代自然不能跟他们相提并论，他一毕业就继承了自家公司，现在也算小有姓名的钻石王老五。

坐进夏之光车里的时候刘也还在调侃

“夏总真舍得，还用豪车来接我。”

夏之光没接话，他沉默了一会儿问刘也

“分手了？”

刘也没什么表情的嗯了一声，然后去扯安全带。结果手打了一下滑，居然没扯下来。夏之光很无奈的叹了一口气，倾过身子去帮他

“也哥今年三岁吗？”

这样实在是太暧昧，刘也有些不自在的僵在副座上“你才…”

他反驳的话都还没说完，夏之光突然贴到他耳朵旁边。刚刚还男友力爆棚撩的不行，这会儿手足无措的不敢把手往刘也身上放，只好撑座椅上做壁咚状

“其实我喜欢你蛮多年来着，我可以试试追你吗？”

夏之光紧张地声音都在抖，刘也甚至更紧张…太突然了，他完全没想到。他有些愣地盯住眼前人的泪痣，第一次觉得他眼睛原来这么好看。

夏之光见他愣住，也觉得自己有些唐突，就稍微离开了些

“对不起，我心急了。”

他正想正过身子开车，就被刘也猛地扯过领带予了个轻轻浅浅的吻。夏之光瞪大了眼，刘也那双他最喜欢的狐狸眼此时闭着，长睫微颤，有些紧张脸热的样子就像情窦初开的女孩子。

“如果你是认真的，那我们就试试吧。”

耶！夏之光在内心狂喜，面上只是展了个笑装镇定，他牵过刘也的手在手背落下骑士的吻

“我非常认真。”

“夏之光，你脚踝上是不是纹了一个太阳？”

夏之光被突然一问整的有点懵

“你怎么知道？！”

刘也摇摇头

“这不重要。重要的是…”刘也那双眼看过去“你以后就当我的光吧，一直照耀我的那种。”

我的天呐要命了，怎么有人说起情话来眼睛都不眨的啊。夏之光盯着刘也眼下一点点好看的卧蚕和红红的眼尾，想出了神。

还是刘也捏他脸让他回过的神，尾音拖的长长的软软糯糯的不自觉撒娇

“发呆干嘛？我们回家～”

好。回家。

他们的家。

刘也点开翟潇闻微信，还是决定跟他分享  
✌：我和姚琛分手了  
🐧：👏👏👏  
🐧：下一个更乖  
✌：我和夏之光在一起了  
🐧：？？？？  
🐧：💔  
✌：？你干啥呢  
🐧：就知道他对你有非分之想！还不如上一个呢！  
✌：你咋看出来的？  
🐧：猪！懒得跟你说

刘也，惨败


	5. Chapter 5

刘也和夏之光官宣的时候发的是他们昨天出去玩拍的一张拍立得：两人都坐在秋千上，夏之光当时带着一顶白色渔夫帽，和刘也肩膀和腿紧紧靠在一起，看起来就又亲密又快乐。

朋友圈中不乏震惊的，毕竟姚琛和刘也好几年了，姚琛看起来也没什么可挑剔的。刘也和夏之光更奇异，好友这么多年突然就成了情侣。

夏之光此时拿着刘也的手机，看着或祝福或问号的炸了满屏的消息看的津津有味。他看着看着就突然站起来，放起语音来。刘也一听就知道是姚琛，唱的love yourself。

刘也边吃着薯片边把站起来的夏之光扯下来，把手机就撂一边儿。找了个舒服的姿势靠进他怀里

“你有什么慌的啊？我们一起看个电影吧。”

“不要。”

夏之光翻过来把人摆正了骑在身下，解了刘也领口两颗扣子，顺手就把领子扯歪了。他就把毛茸茸的脑袋凑过去，又厮磨又咬刘也圆润白皙的肩头，刘也一时吃痛，薯片也丢了

“夏之光你是狗吧！”

夏之光对着被他咬出来的牙印轻柔的吻，声音闷闷的

“我吃醋了，汪汪汪！”

刘也被逗地发笑，但他还是想看电影，就给他的大狗狗撒娇

“哎呀我还是想看电影！看嘛看嘛～爱情片好不好？”

夏之光一时没接话，他两只手很恶趣味的去揉捏刘也圆而挺翘的屁股。手感实在是太好，他不由得起了性致。两只手索性往下滑到大腿根，把人抱了起来。

刘也被吓了一跳，只好双腿像八爪鱼一样把人缠住防止自己掉下去。他还惦念着自己的薯片，便回头用手忘下伸。夏之光不满的颠了颠，刘也立马就感受到了抵在自己下腹上硬梆梆的一团庞然大物。他立马就把薯片给忘了，埋在夏之光肩窝里，老司机难得害羞了

“你真的好大啊…”

夏之光虚荣心受到极大满足，他就更恶劣地紧贴着刘也蹭并往房间走，还没忘往刘也敏感的耳际喷热气说骚话

“还看爱情片干嘛啊？我们自己演gv就是了。”

如果说姚琛在性事上的风格是温柔磨人，那夏之光就是狂风骤雨了。上来就又急又凶地把刘也扒了个精光，还扯坏了刘也好几颗扣子。刘也好喜欢这件衣服，心疼地皱眉。正想出口数落他，夏之光就把那根东西放出来了，还像小狗摇尾巴一样跟在刘也眼前一摇一晃的。刘也拿手蒙住眼睛嗔他

“你干嘛～”

夏之光逮住刘也纤白的腕子，说什么都一定要让刘也盯着看

“干你啊。”

夏之光和刘也在一起之后就光速把家里的大床换成了情趣酒店里的那种圆床，四周是薄纱的帘、顶上是朦胧的镜。

此刻刘也就被迫盯着那面镜子，看着夏之光给那处塞进跳蛋和狐狸尾巴的肛塞。这样看着实属羞耻感爆棚，刘也又想去捂眼睛，被夏之光扯住顺便摆弄刘也，将人带起来叫他跪坐着。他去抚弄刘也的尾巴，刘也能感觉到肛塞随着他的抚弄摇摇晃晃。夏之光拍了拍他的屁股

“夹紧了。”

夏之光撸动的越来越快，仿佛撸动的不是狐狸尾巴而是刘也前头那根抬头的肉柱。刘也夹的费力，呜呜咽咽的求饶

“嗯…夹不住了…别动了…啊”

夏之光猛地将跳蛋开到最大，刘也猛地受到刺激，脑子里都白了一瞬，居然就这么高潮了。他歪歪斜斜倒下去，整个人抱住腿蜷缩成一团，简直是只受足了委屈的狐狸。

“呜呜呜…停下来…受，受不了”

夏之光凑到刘也身边来

“那哥哥求求我，叫我哥哥。说…就说喜欢被哥哥的大肉棒操”

刘也抬抬眼皮，很不满的看着眼前这个除了拉链开着其余衣冠楚楚的人。他用手稍微撑了撑身子，莫名委屈又愤怒

“我才不要。”

“嗯？那就给哥哥试试新功能吧”

夏之光又按了个什么键，刘也感觉到自己体内的跳蛋开始迅速升温，甚至比他还滚烫。他被烧的有些神志不清，只觉得残存的理智都飞到九霄云外去了，拉着夏之光的衣服就开始求饶

“嗯…求求哥哥了，用哥哥的东西操我吧…啊…我喜欢被哥哥的大肉棒操。”

刘也边说边掉泪，又觉得羞又觉着自己不受控制。夏之光爱怜的吻掉恋人的眼泪，然后捏住他的下巴让他盯住顶上的镜子，另一只手就去拔狐狸尾巴。尾巴末端已经被润湿了，拔出来的时候带出长长的银丝。

“为什么哥哥是男孩子还这么多水？”

夏之光又往深处去牵扯跳蛋，还在跳动的跳蛋出来的时候碰到敏感的那一处，刘也整个人都控制不住的抖，后穴就涌了更多的肠液，肠液和被拔出来的跳蛋一齐被带出来，刘也有了一种失禁的错觉。

“姐姐…”

刘也被这个称呼震颤到了，只觉得自己被欺负的狠，掩面哭的更凶。夏之光心疼得极，直给人保证一定慢慢调教，下次绝对不会这么狠了。刘也打着小哭嗝，像个小朋友一样伸手要抱。夏之光心软的一塌糊涂，伸手把人抱过来拢在怀里，用自己那处在他湿软的穴口顶

“马上好好疼疼你好不好？”

刘也还没同意，就被夏之光粗长的东西整个贯穿。刚刚的跳蛋实在是小，这个姿势又进去的深，刘也一时不适应，痛地哭叫出来。他骂着夏之光骗子，被夏之光掰开指头同他十指相扣，整个人都与夏之光紧贴在一块。夏之光一下一下轻轻的顶，一只手支撑着刘也，另只手寻了床边那催情的小药丸给刘也喂进去。

“乖啊…马上就好了啊。”

后头发生的事情刘也完全没记忆了，醒的时候想上厕所的很，竟然发现那东西还埋在他体内。他气笑了

“夏之光！给我拔出来！我要上厕所。”

夏之光迷迷糊糊醒过来，睡眼朦胧地冲他笑。摇着头硬是不放开他。刘也就开始挣扎，动着动着发现那东西居然又硬了。他骂

“夏之光你真的是狗吧！又发情。”

夏之光这下彻底醒了，还是没拔出来，就抱着人往浴室走。

“也不知道是谁一晚上求着我要了无数次？”

刘也想上厕所的很，也不急于同他在这个问题上纠结。男子汉能屈能伸

“好好好，你先放我下来上厕所。”

“这才乖嘛。”夏之光见人服软才把人放下去。

刘也上了厕所，觉得肚子被精 液涨的慌，就坐在马桶上等着它往下流，还拿手放在肚子上打着圈揉。夏之光给看笑了，把人从马桶上提溜起来扔进浴缸里。

“哥哥先把我的硬东西解决好，我就帮哥哥弄出来。”


	6. Chapter 6

和夏之光在一起之后，刘也从心底抗拒和任豪见面，他也说不清楚原因，他就干脆请了一段时间假，成日同夏之光在屋里头翻云覆雨。夏之光因为这，在床笫之间还被刘也调侃过，简直是从此君王不早朝的昏君。他记得当时夏之光一口咬住他耳垂含含糊糊的说…好像说的是，还不是因为你这个狐狸精。

“下车了宝贝。”

刘也被夏之光喊回过神来，面对夏之光调侃的目光脸热起来，干脆堵住那张不饶人的嘴交换了一个绵长的吻。

下车的时候没曾想到，任豪就抱臂站在不远处看着他。他和任豪一路就极其尴尬的走，本以为要一直沉默下去，任豪开口，是公事

“给你下头塞了两个小孩儿跟你跟进一个项目。都是贵公子哥，相当于体察民情那号人物。一个叫周震南一个叫焉栩嘉。”

刘也嗯了一声，刚好电梯到了，他就抢了任豪一步出了电梯。

任豪看着他背影愣了瞬，随即很无奈地扯了个苦笑。

不出刘也所料，任豪口中说的两个小孩儿西装革履，一身矜贵气。懂得东西不少的确有两把刷子，只是缺乏实践。长久相处下来，周震南还会向他露出柔软的内里，刘也还发现两人格外投契，甚至偶尔周震南还会和他聊聊交往半年的小男友。焉栩嘉到非如此，他一直礼貌却疏离，成熟的不像他这个年纪的小孩儿。

“也哥。”

刘也从一堆资料里出来，发现是焉栩嘉。他注意到焉栩嘉染了金发，带了银边眼镜，越发有些生人勿近的味道。他不由开口

“今天很不一样。”

“今天我十八岁生日，在附近酒吧庆祝。邀请也哥去。”

刘也有一瞬间的惊愕，按照焉栩嘉一贯的礼貌，怎么也该用疑问句，问问他的意见才是。不过很快刘也就觉着自己多想，他起身上前很轻的给了焉栩嘉一个拥抱。

“生日快乐。”

他松开焉栩嘉，很歉意地盯着他

“抱歉，才知晓，定是来不及准备礼物了，之后有机会我再…”

焉栩嘉又一反常态地打断他

“没关系，也哥来我就很开心。”

这下是真的无法推拒了。刘也就这么晕晕乎乎地同意了。

灯红酒绿耳鬓厮磨乃人类无趣事件之一，碎光透不过酒液中随之泛起了些许浑浊存在，随着轻盈摇晃的高档玻璃折射开多彩的色泽，刘也盯着那一块彩光出了神——显然，他无法完全投入眼前这一片其乐融融的交际圈中。夏之光催了无数遍了。

刘也抬头看向那个中心人物，他正被推攘上去唱歌，唱的是一首刘也不知名的英文歌。这小孩儿说英文好苏。他难免赞叹。

后头焉栩嘉又被怂恿唱了好几首，从英文歌跳跃到草东乐队的《情歌》，小孩明显不耐烦

“杀了他，再杀了我”  
“拜托你了”

焉栩嘉唱完这句就摆手从台上跳下来，坐到刘也和周震南身边来。台上很快地换了人唱。

周震南刚好男朋友来接，就和焉栩嘉刘也告了别。刘也看到个很高瘦的男人站在门口，难得起了兴致，就缠着周震南让他一定介绍。周震南听不得刘也撒娇，就把人从暗光里拖了过来。

这次刘也看得很清楚，是他绝对不会忘记的一张脸。那人还朝刘也伸出手

“常听周震南说起您。我叫姚琛”

姚琛姚琛…周震南半年的男朋友。

后头刘也就有些恍惚，觉着自己这样对寿星也不尊重，就提出了想先回去。焉栩嘉倒是难得向他露出柔软一面，许是喝了点酒的缘故，抱住刘也不放，一直也哥也哥的唤。

到底还是小孩儿。刘也不由得发笑，他拿起焉栩嘉面前那杯鸡尾酒

“对不起了嘛，我自罚一杯好不好？”

焉栩嘉抬头盯着刘也点头，眼睛都笑的亮晶晶的，他看着刘也一饮而尽

“哥哥真乖。”

刘也中了小孩儿的圈套。

刘也此刻被焉栩嘉拿了手铐拷在了床头，还跪在床上塌着腰，衣衫半解的好不勾人。因着媚药的缘故，他的内裤都被前后分泌的液体濡湿了，此刻正难耐的扭，嘴里头还不自抑的发出断断续续的呻吟。

焉栩嘉到还不急。

他是个极爱留痕的，偏生他发现刘也正是他最喜欢的那种体质，即便是牵他小臂的力气稍微大了些，都能留下指印的奇妙皮肤。

他跪在刘也张着的双腿之间，用手感受刘也纤细的脚踝，恰到好处的小腿肚，略微肉感的大腿，挺翘的臀部。到了他最喜欢的腰部，他就把手搁在人腰窝上慢慢的捻，在白皙的腰窝上留下他的指痕。刘也腰窝格外敏感，此刻完全无意识地开始落生理性的泪。惹的焉栩嘉怜地很，就奖赏一样的吻上腰窝，在指痕之上覆盖暧昧的吻痕。

腰窝的皮肤柔嫩软腻，惹地焉栩嘉莫名起了反应。刚巧刘也的后穴松软的急不可耐，他就施暴欲上头一捅到底。刘也身子不自控的前摆，后面的痛手腕的痛叫他软绵绵地呼救控诉。焉栩嘉一时没继续动，他又在腰窝处印下一个吻。

“被小八岁的弟弟下药弄成这副模样，爽吗刘也。”

刘也哪里有意识，只抽抽哒哒的落泪。药效到底还没完全出来，他后穴绞得格外紧，甚至窟地焉栩嘉发疼。焉栩嘉就拍拍他屁股，在耳边诱哄

“乖，放松。不然一会儿草死你。”

刘也哭的更凶，他腿软地都要跪不住，要焉栩嘉把人撑住。他摇着头同焉栩嘉喃喃，一双包了泪的狐狸眼水汪汪的一直往后探

“手好疼…”

焉栩嘉没怜惜之情，看着他哭只觉得兴奋

“乖，难过的还在后头。”

焉栩嘉点了根烟。其实他并不抽烟，就想逗逗身下的小狐狸。左手揉捏臀部，右手夹着烟在他无暇的肩胛骨上重重摁下，烫痕像三月初绽的樱花般娇弱，刘也痛楚的娇弱的确惹人怜，但换来的只是更深入的侵犯。震颤和掌控欲的满足，虐向的刺激使身下快感更强烈，后头两人终于抵达极乐，焉栩嘉忍不住闭上眼，只觉得浑身都紧绷着，略略退出白浊的液体霎时喷射在他腿间，和没被完全褪下的西装裤上。

从来没有哪一次刘也醒过来全身如此的痛，不用检查刘也都知晓自己身上定是一片狼藉。

入眼帘的先是小孩乖巧的睡颜。他不由得愤恨

“原来是个小恶魔。”

他自言自语，不知道有没有心让焉栩嘉听见

“小恶魔自己条件这么好，为什么非要这样做？”

焉栩嘉突然就睁开了眼，笑的有些邪气

“个人性癖。”

刘也还没回过神，就被焉栩嘉拢进怀里，低沉的声音在晨起听来格外酥人

“那杯酒是哥哥自罚的，可同我无关。”

刘也正要恼，焉栩嘉又软了嗓子

“哥哥是我最好的成年礼了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The


	7. Chapter 7

刘也还在思考怎么给夏之光解释自己身上一堆奇奇怪怪的痕迹时，夏之光就先给刘也说了要去出差一周。还让助理给刘也送了些车厘子吃，就像昨晚的一切没发生过。

既然夏之光不问，刘也也就懒得生事了。两个人腻腻歪歪打了好久视频，刘也才开开心心地往沙发上一瘫，边刷朋友圈边吃车厘子。刷到翟潇闻这条时，刘也刚巧还剩最后一颗车厘子。翟潇闻这条就一张图没啥文案，他贯是个受欢迎的，和刘也交际圈又重合的多，四个小时前发的居然没有赞评。刘也拿起车厘子的手又放下了，他意识到这张图应该是仅他可见。

点开大图，用了很昏暗的滤镜…或者说本就是在昏暗情况下拍的。是交叠在一起的两只脚，其中一只清晰可见—刘也无比熟悉的太阳纹身。

刘也突然想起在一起那天他问夏之光这个纹身，那个人摆出了一脸震惊的表情问他怎么知道。他说的什么来着，他说—这不重要，重要的是，要夏之光当他的光，一直照耀他的那种。其实哪里又不重要呢？本来一切都有迹可循，这个纹身的存在就是翟潇闻告诉他的。

刘也一时没什么表情，很决绝的把夏之光连带姚琛一条龙拉黑加删除，其他社交软件的关注也一并取消了。处理到翟潇闻时他反而犹豫了，索性点开了对话框

✌：翟潇闻你真伟大，还能为爱作0。

翟潇闻秒回  
🐧：  
那必须伟大啊  
我还能为你作0  
把翟晓雯放出来也不是不可以  
夏之光不是走了吗？  
你要来吗？  
翟晓雯洗干净等你草哦。爱你👄

✌：神经病

刘也一阵作呕，奇怪的是此刻一直支配他的理智离家出走，他还真想去血虐一波这个神经病。

到翟潇闻家的时候，开门的还真是翟晓雯。戴了栗色的假发，粉色背带短裙，目光下移甚至还刮了腿毛。翟潇闻眨着眼睛给了他一个wink，声音甜的腻人

“也哥哥你来啦？”

刘也再气此刻也啼笑皆非了，他关上门问的很无奈

“你不会是进去了吧翟潇闻。”

翟潇闻嗓子还是捏的腻人，甚至变本加厉，恶寒的刘也起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他正要好好同翟潇闻算账，翟潇闻猛地从后面来了一记锤，正中刘也膝窝，刘也疼的不受控制就往下跪。翟潇闻到还算有点良心，拿手去扶了一把刘也，这波缓冲到叫刘也不至于伤到膝盖。但他到底跪下去了。

刘也抬头看他的时候眼睛都杀红了，因为他捕捉到了空气中的檀香味道—他以前和翟潇闻买的催情檀香。他一把扯住翟潇闻的短裙，咬牙切齿

“翟潇闻你还是人吗？”

翟潇闻顺势和他十指相扣，回答的嬉皮笑脸

“我不是啊。”

他把刘也打横抱起就往卧室走，刘也感受到他跨间鼓起的那一坨了，他到没挣扎，只是声音听着明显情绪低落了

“翟潇闻你如果继续下去我们就真的完了”

翟潇闻冲他眨了眨眼，很俏皮的样子

“我们开始过？”

宽松的裤子很容易就被扒下，翟潇闻一反猴急常态，边深吻刘也边撸动刘也的性器。刘也上次和翟潇闻试檀香时就发现，他受这个影响格外大，此刻也就没什么力气任由翟潇闻摆弄。但他心里毕竟不适，挣扎着去躲翟潇闻灵活的舌，躲避不开反而在纠缠间扯出暧昧的银丝。翟潇闻应当是有些得意，刘也感受到了他牵动的嘴角。他不满的去咬翟潇闻的舌，如愿尝到了血腥味。没曾想翟潇闻不顾吃痛也要继续吻他，手上还加快了速度，随着脑子里一道白光闪过，带着血腥的檀香味掺进了些许精液的膻檀。

他使了十成的力气把翟潇闻推开了，没控制住开始落泪。翟潇闻见不得人哭，此刻手上滴滴答答地落着白浊还有些不知所措。

他索性眼不见为净，把手上的液体擦在刘也大腿上，再取了身上的蝴蝶结袋子把人眼睛蒙住了。就把人抱到怀里草。进去的比想象中容易，温暖湿热的肠璧将翟潇闻完完全全地包裹，刘也当时也明显失了神，哑然地呼了一口气。这香怎么就那么适合刘也，翟潇闻舒服的叹气。

刘也明明爽地要命，却还是挣扎着要躲。翟潇闻恶劣地往深处顶，一边把人窟地更紧

“也哥哥的液体把晓雯裙子都弄脏了，晓雯都没生气。也哥哥躲什么呢？嗯？”

说着还顶地越发快起来。刘也被刺激地头皮发麻，他咬住下唇不叫，翟潇闻便越发卖力，使上劲道的腰已然将那灼热的利刃深深嵌在了他的深处，随着每一次的快速律动，便有一声肉体撞击声音杂糅入原本就猛烈的断续水声中。刘也心理防线在水声中彻底崩塌，他难堪地哭叫出声，下意识就去捂脸，感受到水绩从蝴蝶结带子里蔓延出来。他想去扯那个碍事的带子，就被翟潇闻猛地一撞撞散了力气。他带着哭腔开口

“求你了，我不要了…”

翟潇闻正找到刘也那一点，他猛地去攻陷那一处，边咬住刘也脖颈一侧，断断续续回他

“我今天就是要射给你。”

刘也醒的时候被自己面前的镜子吓了一大跳，回过神来的时候就从镜子里看到翟潇闻正在给他那道烟疤上药。

“这是哪个变态给你烫的？”

“没你变态，搞不懂你干嘛在这儿放个镜子。”

翟潇闻难得没怼回来，倒是刘也先问他

“你说，我要是不是性瘾，是不是会有很多人爱我？”

翟潇闻一边给他上药，一边没出声在心里头措辞。等他终于下定决心要说的时候，发现刘也已经睡着了。他把被子给刘也盖上。

“算了，以后有机会再说。”


	8. Chapter 8

“所以你的意思是说，在遭到姚琛和夏之光的接连背叛之后，你的性瘾症最近越发严重了？”

赵磊语气放的温柔，即便是问题又戳了一次他的伤疤，刘也莫名也松活下来。更何况长期的治疗早就让他对赵磊知无不言。赵磊的个人诊室一直放着他熟悉的熏香，他吸了吸鼻子，软乎乎得嗯了一声。

“那你恨翟潇闻吗？”

刘也怔了一下，没想到赵磊会问这个问题。他思索了一阵子，略微犹疑的开口

“不知道…觉得他在身边已经习惯了，可能是不恨吧。”

赵磊笑笑，见给刘也做的咖啡他也没咋喝，就放了纯音乐想让人睡会儿。他到没想到刘也还在同他开玩笑，眼里都含着笑，像狡黠的狐狸

“赵医生可是按小时收费，莫不是要讹我？”

赵磊也起了逗弄人的心思，起身边往人那儿走边脱自己的白大褂，气势还很骇人。刘也突然就想起焉栩嘉来，是真的被人吓着了，坐着摇椅疯狂后退，被逼到退无可退才闭上了眼。

赵磊本来觉得好笑，此刻又心疼起来。他把白大褂放到一边，在人身前蹲下来，轻轻揉了揉刘也的头发

“别怕，睁开眼睛。”

为什么这样的一个人，眼睛里却永远至纯至善，就像他永远被爱意浇灌，又永远热爱这个世界。

“可以让我照顾你吗？”

“啊？”刘也还没反应过来

赵磊就笑着同他解释

“心理医生不能爱上自己的病人，我现在脱下白大褂了。就让我自欺欺人一次，用赵磊的身份。想试着照顾你，试着爱你。可以吗？”

刘也懵着脑子点头的时候，赵磊就欺身吻上来了。刘也觉得对他这种性瘾症来说，点头本就该是一种信号。可他就是委屈了，接着泪就滚了下来。赵磊也感觉到了，就停下给他擦眼泪

“对不起我…我最近就是特别爱哭，我也不受控制的，我以前不这个样子…”

赵磊手指摩挲着他面颊安抚他

“我都知道，是我唐突了，我送你回家好不好？”

刘也突然就倔起来

“不好，非常不好。”

他偏头去亲吻赵磊纤长白皙的指节，小心翼翼的很。抬眼看到赵磊有笑意，才放松起来从吻变成吮吸。到手腕的时候发现他手腕有纹身，他还没开口问，赵磊就主动回答他

“是我爷爷奶奶的名字。我从小和他们一起长大。”

刘也这才意识到，赵磊对他了如指掌，他却对赵磊除了有温柔的刻板印象，了解少之又少。就只是习惯性的依赖他，好像这样也很好。于是他就绽了个很欢畅的笑，露出一口大白牙，眼睛也笑弯了，绵着嗓子朝他伸出手，就像小孩儿求抱

“抱！”

赵磊任由人像树袋熊一样挂自己身上，他扶住人的大腿，就把人往里间带。第一次有人这样抱他还绅士地没碰他的臀部，他就莫名不满起来，趴在赵磊肩上嘟囔。赵磊放他到床上的时候没忍住笑了

“刚刚在自言自语什么？”

刘也笑的咯咯的，真的好像小孩子，赵磊盯得有些失神，就听见刘也夸他

“你真的好温柔好温柔。”

赵磊给他铺了个垫子，怕床硬他不舒服。接着就开始解皮带

“我床上不温柔哦。”

刘也柔软的身子几乎被对折，赵磊把他的腿都要递到他肩膀上了，此刻又心软了

“小也…你先抱住它好吗？”

刘也很乖顺的抱住自己的腿，任由赵磊给他扩张。还是青天白日，日光简直明晃晃地灼人。赵磊这里私密性很好，不拉窗帘也无所谓。刘也羞答答地小声询问

“可以拉窗帘吗？”

赵磊笑的促狭

“不可以。让我试试白日宣淫。”

赵磊两根纤长的手指被润滑液浸透了，伸进去根本没认真扩张，而是模仿起性器地进出指奸起刘也。他很快找到那一点，便开始九浅一深地动作，着重地猛攻那一处。刘也闭上眼不忍听如此快就出现的水声，手软地几乎就要抱不住腿。他在赵磊面前还放不大开，小声的猫一样地呻吟了几句，就想闪躲赵磊的动作

“别这样…我受不了…唔”

赵磊安抚地亲了亲他白皙的脚踝，手上加了根指头，还越发快起来。刘也整个人都过电一般的开始抖，呻吟里头都带了些微哭腔。赵磊想在性事上彻底让人放松，就去逗弄他的小猫

“小也好骚啊。我看能被我的手指操到高潮呢。”

“不是的…”

刘也否认着，身体却很诚实地高潮到痉挛，内壁死死的绞紧赵磊的手指。赵磊一根一根地拔出来，出来的时候带起刘也剧烈地战栗。他就着手上的黏液去撸动刘也硬挺的前段，很快就带出了浓稠的液体。

“小也真敏感呢，那我要来了哦？”

刘也才经历了前后两次高潮，此刻他的腿被搭到赵磊肩上，整个人都被贯穿。他还处在不应期里，此刻便被那根炙热钉死在了床上，整个人都崩溃地哭叫出声，他完全不知道自己在说什么了，只知道讨扰，一直嚷着不要了。赵磊才吃到甜头，哪里又会放过他。他的舌头灵活地玩弄着刘也胸前的红樱，一边发了狠地顶撞刘也。刘也抽抽搭搭地去寻一个支撑，摸到眼前人地腹肌又羞地退回来，转而去抓床单。胸上的酥痒在刘也身上蔓延开来，他一时难耐，腿一软就从赵磊肩上落下去。

赵磊叹了口气，干脆把人腿放了下去。把人摆弄成跪爬的姿势。他捏了捏刘也莹润丰满的大腿揉，就拍了拍刘也的屁股

“腿夹紧。”

刘也懵懵地照做，他还偏偏想回头看赵磊，就单靠半只肩支撑着，露出一点点眼尾红红，又湿漉漉的双眼。赵磊看着，深吸了一口气，强忍住了想再次进入湿软肉穴的冲动。把性器买入人的大腿缝，让细嫩的大腿内侧承受了射精前最重最快的几下抽插，接着就释放在了人大腿缝之间。

赵磊给刘也简单清理好之后，就抱着刘也温存。见刘也盯着窗外的花圃，他的角度应该正好可以看见向日葵。他开口笑的温柔

“知道你很累了，睡会儿吧。”

“一切都会好起来的。”

嗯。

一切都会好起来的


	9. Chapter 9

赵磊无论是当男朋友还是当医生，都是能让人放下心来依赖的存在。刘也在他妥帖而又温柔的照顾下，真的就愈渐平和起来。

刘也搬进他家的第一天，赵磊给了他一袋葵花籽，让他种希望。他当时觉得这个说法好笑，就趴在桌子上给赵磊比花，还唱种太阳。赵磊正倒咖啡，给人惹得笑的直抖，咖啡都撒出来几滴。等收拾好桌子想收拾人的时候，刘也早一溜烟儿跑阳台去了。

“要试试3p吗？”

刘也一只手拿着喷壶漫不经心地浇他刚埋下去的种子，一只手玩手机，消息弹出来的时候他直皱眉，手指一动打下去个不，还没发出去对面就又来了一条。

“你抬头。”

刘也照做，就正看见焉栩嘉站在对面落地窗前看他，还正冲他招手。

“看得到我面前放的摄像机吗？”

刘也头皮都炸起来，紧接着一股从未有过的热意从五脏六腑一路冲向天灵盖，甚至肩胛骨上那道被焉栩嘉烫的烟疤都烧起来——他觉得久违的兴奋。他站在那儿对对面的焉栩嘉笑，虽然焉栩嘉看不清，但他知道摄像机可以。于是对话框里的不被他改成了好。

最后一次。

刘也这样想。

刘也寻了一个赵磊不在的时候去的焉栩嘉那儿。焉栩嘉穿了一身黑西，甚至发型皮鞋都精致的可以直接出门。他不由得惊诧

“你在家还穿成这样？”

“这不是我家，我租的。”

焉栩嘉倾上来摩挲他纤细的脖颈，眼神让刘也觉得自己是吸血鬼手底下的猎物，马上就会被一口咬上来。他还笑嘻嘻地想和焉栩嘉闹，焉栩嘉就沉了嗓子往他耳后呼热气

“我可是—专门为了看你。”

周围空气都热起来，刘也莫名有些身子发软，他想拿手去勾焉栩嘉的脖颈，然后亲上去。不曾想焉栩嘉后头传来一声轻咳，刘也这才想起还有另一位主人公。他有些羞地把手垂下去，推了推焉栩嘉示意他介绍介绍。焉栩嘉勾了勾嘴角

“闭眼，给你个惊喜。”

刘也照做，他迷迷糊糊地被焉栩嘉推着走了几步路。站定睁开眼时，发现自己站在楼梯下头，他的目光顺着红木楼梯一格一格往上——是赵磊…

赵磊穿着浴袍摇着红酒靠在扶梯上，看他看的好整以暇、居高临下。

“惊喜吗？”焉栩嘉在问。

何止是惊喜。

刘也的手把住扶梯，不受控地往地上瘫软下去。他闭着眼睛，脑子放空，不想去梳理这个中复杂的线。

有脚步声从旁边的楼梯传过来，给刘也一种撼人的共振，他心跳也快起来…

砰砰

砰砰

砰砰

脚步声停，赵磊蹲在他旁边，像曾经无数次那样揉了揉他的头发，声音还是那样温柔

“怎么了？”

刘也睁开眼，包着的一汪泪瞬间争先恐后涌出来。他牵扯出一个笑，拿手去扯赵磊的浴袍一角，他还尚存一丝希冀

“你不是说，一切都会好的吗…你不是说，要照顾我，要救我的吗？”

“赵磊你看着我赵磊…说你没有骗我。”

赵磊拿手指抹刘也的泪，脸上却显得冷漠。

“那你为什么答应焉栩嘉？”

刘也睁大了眼，显得他无辜又可怜

“这是最后一次…真的…赵磊这是最后一次。”

赵磊端起手上的红酒喝下去，捏住人的下巴将嘴里的红酒渡过去。有红色的液体顺着二人白皙的脖颈没入衣领，看起来莫名的香艳。

赵磊才是那个吸血鬼。刘也被吻的岔了神。

这个浑身散发着冷意的吸血鬼攥住他脆弱的脖颈，褫夺他的呼吸

“我救不了你刘也。”

他盯住那双湿漉漉的眼睛，下达最后通碟

“那就一起沉下去。”

刘也被赵磊抱到了餐厅。赵磊自己坐在宫廷椅上，刘也面对着赵磊坐在他身上，背部抵着餐桌支撑着。两个人陷入一种诡异的静默，谁都没有动作。

焉栩嘉此刻终于看够了好戏，走过来递给赵磊润滑油。他按下了这场荒唐的开关

“开始吧，lay先生。”

赵磊解开人的裤子拉链，把他自己的性器和刘也的性器摆在一起，并往上顶弄让这两根炙热摩擦在一起。两个人很快就都硬起来。他的唇又去寻刘也的脖颈，刘也仰着头拉长了好看的颈线，任着赵磊从下往上舔舐赶紧干净刚刚的红酒痕迹。

焉栩嘉再做不成冷漠的旁观人，因为刘也已经发出了难耐的呻吟。

他走过来给刘也湿淋淋的脖子套上了一个项圈。刘也一愣，他就猛地扯了一下项圈，激地刘也发出一声窒息的干呕。他见好就收，把刘也的手牵过来帮他撸动他的性器。手上也没闲着，隔着刘也薄薄地白衬衣逗弄胸前地一点红樱—嗯，很快就硬了起来。

赵磊见状更是觉得兴奋起来。他扶着刘也的腰给人褪下一半裤子，手指上淋了润滑液就放在椅子上，让他自己动着扩张。

刘也难耐地扭动着腰肢，随着给焉栩嘉撸动的节奏动作，一点点吃下赵磊越来越多的手指。

看差不多了，赵磊就把手指换成了自个儿的物什。硕大的头部进去的时候赵磊舒爽的发出了一声喟叹。刘也又刺激又不好受，他调整着呼吸尽量打开自己，手上却没控制住节奏与力道  
。焉栩嘉一阵吃痛，略微咬牙切齿地威胁刘也

“再这样小心我和磊哥一起上你。”

刘也真被焉栩嘉吓住了，后穴也猛地一紧。赵磊差点被人夹射，带了惩罚性质的全数没入，并发了狠地向上顶弄。这个姿势刘也甚至能从薄薄的肚皮窥探到一点赵磊的形状。刘也被刺激地开始吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪，赵磊勾了个笑回焉栩嘉

“你别吓他。”

焉栩嘉把这一系列动作看的清楚的很，听了这句直在心里暗骂赵磊。这头自己要上不上要下不下的，赵磊却已经大开大合地操弄起来。整个空间里头都能听见淫旎的水声。但在椅子上窝两个手长脚长的男人着实还是狭窄了些，焉栩嘉就盯着刘也垂落摇晃的白皙长腿略略出了神。

回过神来的时候刘也前端已经被赵磊活活操射，白浊就顺着赵磊腹肌往两人交合处汇聚。他心里头愈发不满，他握住刘也的腰把人从赵磊身上提起来，性器拔出来时还发出了很是淫秽的一声“噗”。刘也完全站不稳，才被提起来又跌在地上。

焉栩嘉把人摆弄成跪趴的姿势，他拍拍刘也已经被赵磊撞红的两团软肉，邀请赵磊再次进去。他自己又走到前头

“小狗给主人口一下吧。”

刘也有些嗔怪地拿水光波漾的眼盯了焉栩嘉一眼，直叫他酥了骨头。他很乖顺的先拿舌头勾勒头部的形状，然后试探着舔了舔亮晶晶的马眼，又含住了前端吮吸。焉栩嘉整个人都烧起来，他握住眼前人的项圈，不受控的把阴茎往深处送。这一下顶的过猛了，送到嗓子眼的炙热把刘也直顶出了泪。

赵磊又在怨焉栩嘉粗暴，他走过来，用阴茎一点一点的磨平肉壁，又一动一动地顶在最敏感的那一点上。

刘也一边吞吐着焉栩嘉的肉柱，一边承受着赵磊温柔的磨人。他的快感被无限的拉长，整个人也越发不清醒起来。他有些神志不清的在吞吐焉栩嘉那根东西时发出一些不成调的呻吟。他的小嘴吞吐焉栩嘉的物什的确费劲，他口腔的肌肉酸的不行，诞液就顺着最近往下流，一吞一吐间还扯出绵长的银丝。

“小狗真棒。”

焉栩嘉夸完，抬头和赵磊交换了一个眼神。他们一直很有默契，很快便明白对方应该是快要到了。赵磊开始冲刺，焉栩嘉也配合着赵磊的节奏律动起来。最后，赵磊射在了刘也深处。焉栩嘉拔出来射在了刘也脸上。

刘也蜷缩在地上，他难受的抹了一把糊住眼睛的白浊，软软的求饶，看起来可怜兮兮

“不要了…我想要纸。”

焉栩嘉和赵磊交换了位置

“不要了？这可由不得你”

“主人要驯服一只小狗，还需要很长时间。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 多人

01.  
刘也被囚禁起来了。

手机被停机是信号之一。没有言明的限制自由更是。每当他一靠近大门，赵磊和焉栩嘉就会如若遇到危险的某种动物，挺直了背炸起全身的毛，眼睛死死盯住他，就像盯住了猎物。

但是每个人都在粉饰太平。三个人每天一同吃饭睡觉，连焉栩嘉都温柔了好多，有时候还会同刘也撒撒娇。开心的时候还会一同窝在沙发上看一场电影，氛围到了就一起在昂贵的羊绒毯上来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

只剩电视画面自得其乐。

醉生梦死一般闪烁。

转折发生在焉栩嘉不在家的一天。

赵磊和他刚做完，抱着他温存，唇就停在他的耳后细细密密的吻。刘也迷迷糊糊的就要睡过去，赵磊突然问他

“为什么小也有这么多的爱了，还是不快乐？”

刘也整个人都清醒过来，他的话说的斩钉截铁，透着冷硬的意味

“你不爱我，赵磊。”

赵磊应当是叹了口气，而后的很久很久都没有再开口。久到刘也要再次睡过去的时候，他听到赵磊很轻的语气

“那我给你找，爱你的人好不好？我们所有人都爱你，你就不会不快乐了。”

这就是医人者难自医吗？

刘也几乎冷漠的想。他不知道赵磊发了什么疯，这哪里是一个心理医生说出来的话。他疲惫而又敷衍的点头，而后钻进赵磊怀里，一会儿就传来了平稳的呼吸声。

02\.   
他没想到赵磊那天说的不是糊涂话。

任豪打开门像他走来时，他忽然就反应过来赵磊那天话里的意思。他整个人都抗拒的尖叫，抱住被子缩在床脚拒绝任豪的触碰。

任豪就跪坐在对角线这头，眼神和刘也在空气中无声对峙，一个写着誓不服软，一个写着势在必得。

是任豪先在他刺人的眼神里败下阵来的，他一边说着对不起一边向刘也靠近。刘也拿着枕头当最后一道防线

“任豪，你放过我吧。”

任豪勾了个苦笑，他试探着缓慢移动  
刘也手上的枕头，声音哑然

“我听赵磊说这一切因我而起，算我求你，给我个机会补偿。”

刘也在被进入的时候哭了，他用他留了些日子的指甲在任豪背上挠出几道深刻的血痕，声音和在难耐的情动中仍然透露着决绝

“绝不…绝不原谅。”

任豪觉得自己牙根都酸涩起来，他一口咬住人好看的锁骨，声音含糊却温柔

“我相信时间的力量。”

03\.   
刘也披着浴巾坐在床边看落日一点点沉下去，连带着他的心也跟着沉。

他听到身后的开门关门声了，但没有回头。

夏之光有些手足无措地站在他身后，试探地唤

“也哥？”

刘也没有回头。

他就低低地叹，然后自顾自说起话来

“刘也，我今天喜欢你四年零六十二天了。我知道我是个人渣，可我真的好喜欢你，放不下的那种喜欢，我才从赵磊那里知道你的病…可能我也病的不轻。我…”

夏之光被猛然凑过来的吻打断，两个人又急又凶的近乎撕咬地一路滚到床上。刘也用献祭的姿态在夏之光身上骑乘，高潮的时候他眼尾都发红，无力的倒在夏之光身上。他用手去捕捉落日最后的一点点余光，发出来的近乎是气音了

“你不是就喜欢这个吗？我给你就是了。”

夏之光急于否认，被刘也手指挡住

“嘘。”

“我全都知道。”

04\.   
姚琛进来的时候看到刘也在笑，笑的吓了他一跳。他正想开口说话，刘也就讥讽地牵动嘴角

“你不要你的周震南了？”

他第一次在刘也面前如此无措，甚至分手那天他都一直得体。他嗫嚅地解释

“那是…那是一个骗局。我只是想让你尝尝痛苦的滋味，我以为我会很开心的。”

刘也低着头沉默，露出一小片齿痕未消的颈部皮肤。姚琛鬼使神差地就抚了上去，两个人莫名其妙都颤栗了一下。刘也把自己埋进姚琛的肩颈里，感受到他身上淫靡而慑人的，接近焚香的气息。

“做吧。”姚琛听到刘也这样说。

姚琛还是那样，扩张要做到四指。整个过程温柔却磨人，刘也比哪一次都要急切，他一直在求姚琛快一点再快一点，好像这样就能得到缺失时间的补偿。

姚琛这次没有限制刘也的高潮。他也失控了。他第一次毫无节制地索取，刘也乖的不行任他予取予求。到最后刘也嗓子都哑了，肚子涨涨地里头全是姚琛的白浊。姚琛拿了一个肛塞给人堵住，却哭起来

“我真的失策了。我以为周震南是我的计划，可他才是那个变数。刘也，他怎么也好喜欢好喜欢你。”

刘也的手指安抚地抹去姚琛的泪，整个人都软软的

“不要哭啦。”

05\.   
和姚琛疯了的后果就是，焉栩嘉回来的时候刘也开始发起了高烧。

小孩儿简直气急败坏。给人喂了退烧药，还是烧的厉害。他索性像第一次那样，把刘也拷在了床头。

进去的时候他发出了一声舒服的喟叹。

高热的身体，实在是太热了。

他失控地顶弄，不理会刘也软绵无力的呻吟。最后的时候他保留了最后一丝理智，拔出来射在了人的腰窝。

他拿了烟给刘也另一边的肩胛骨烙印了深刻的痕迹，却落了泪，砸在刘也还在高热的身体上，烫的惊人。

他边抖着手抚弄两边对称的烟痕，边哭的凶

“也哥对不起也哥…”

“我把你的翅膀折掉了。”

他哭的好像他才是受害者。

刘也背过身子去擦小孩儿的泪，声音温柔到不行

“没关系。”

“坠落就坠落好了。我不在乎了。”

06\.   
刘也第二天就退烧了。

打开门的时候餐桌上围了一群人，刘也眼睛巡梭了一圈，一共六个人，周震南也在。

他就像没事一样坐过去，只是这场景实在有些叫他想发笑。焉栩嘉立马乖乖地给他端过牛奶。赵磊却拍掉他的手，换成白开水。刘也清了清嗓子，提了三个要求

“第一，我以后要活的像个正常人。工作不能落下。”

“第二，关于那个…你们自己安排。我不会管。”

“最后，我要见一次翟潇闻。”

桌上六个人有些沉默的各自吃东西，还是姚琛出来拍了板，说了好。

07\.   
“我和赵磊打算去荷兰结婚了。”刘也开口第一句就骗了翟潇闻。

“刘也你是真傻还是在给我装啊？我在你身边这么多年，你的每一个男朋友我都去染指，你真觉得是我贱要抢你每个男朋友是吧？”

翟潇闻气地很，憋在心里好久的话噼里啪啦就倒出来了。他把手里的一大捧玫瑰往刘也那儿推，很是没好气。

刘也懵懵地瞪大了眼睛，他虽然心里早有猜想，真正证实这个消息的时候还是有些无措。他措辞了半天，最后只是低了头低低的一句

“对不起…”

翟潇闻恨铁不成钢，一指使了劲儿戳了戳刘也眉心

“我真搞不懂，你这种痴呆美人怎么就那么能勾男人。”

刘也眼睛都笑弯了，从翟潇闻送他的一大束玫瑰里抽出来一朵，递给，语气很真挚地

“送给你，真心希望你能得到一心一意的幸福。”

翟潇闻回的很果断

“我才不要，有刺。而且你这算啥，我送你你送我？？”

刘也自动忽略后半句，还真就跑到前台去要了把小刀，坐翟潇闻面前一个一个把刺剪去。翟潇闻眼眶有些热，他抬头看着某处虚空，使劲瞪大眼睛防止眼泪掉下来，也就忽略了刘也递过来玫瑰的手。

刘也见人死都不接，倔脾气也上来了，索性站起来给人插背上了。他又坐下来，这个角度看过去好像玫瑰是从翟潇闻脑袋上开出来的。他笑出了狐狸叫，看着翟潇闻把玫瑰拿出来放在手上，他才又正色

“闻闻，你一定要找一个很好很好很好的人哦。”

刘也站起来把玫瑰拢在怀里准备走了。又看翟潇闻神色有些动容，难免起了逗弄的心思

“或许可以找一个大的，你甘愿为他做0的。”

“走咯？”

刘也转过身就走，翟潇闻在后面拍桌子，恼羞成怒地很大声

“刘也你白日宣淫！！！”

刘也抬头迎向服务员诧异的目光，扬了个无所谓的笑。玫瑰被他紧紧捧着，他捧着它大踏步向前走，走向他的未来。


End file.
